Director's Cut
by DraconicTempest
Summary: Prologue to another story. This is the story of how the world ended, of the catalyst of such a calamity and his brethren. Of the last days of the Earth, let's see how it all started, with a simple crossroads were one destined to died, didn't.
1. Prologue

**Director's Cut**

Prologue

The air was damp. Mornings in Ylisse were like this, so heavy with moisture that it clung to fur, scales and skin alike.

A fox runs, rustling bushes, away from a group of humans and straight into a cave. Not too long later the crunches of bones breaking follow, the fox now a meal to the inhabitant of the cavern. Not like it had a chance to escape the jaws of a dragon that is.

This dragon had just moved and already hated this place, mostly because of the heat and moisture in the air. She had half a mind to move again to some other part of Archanea, most likely Plegia with its dry deserts, though it has been the grave of many a beast.

Plegians are vicious even by monster standards, their lust for the return of they're master, the divine blooded abomination Grima, outclassed the battle born Khans of cold Regina Ferox with their barbarian ancestry. The Valmese didn't want any of that so they stay away from the mainland. Plus, their ship making is fantastic. Anyways...

The dragon lifted her wing to reveal three dragonlings. The smallest is called Stromulites, the middle child is Shamerica and the oldest was Titamayacus.

Stormulites was a small grey dragon with bright blue markings all over his body. He was the Dragon that wasn't to be, he was destined to die in this very cave, though fate has different ideas. He is the wildcard in this world, anything could happen with him around. Anything.

Shamerica, the prophesied healer of many. She's quite the feisty one, getting into trouble half of the time, the other half goes to Titamayacus, the noisy brat. All she needs to do now is gain a dragon stone and learn the magic that humankind has created. What fun that'll be.

Even though the Titamayacus was the oldest, he was the most annoying, most bratty and spoiled of the bunch. He is destined to turn on his own kind, to raze the world and to see it anew. Kind of like Grima to be honest, all the 'new world' stuff. Of course, he didn't know that, not at this point in time at least…

 **Blood on blood**

 **To raze the world with a flood**

 **Kin to kin**

 **To bring to back with life to win**

 **To die without a second chance**

 **And bring the world a future glance**


	2. Strike of a Match

**Chapter 1**

Strike of a Match

Lightning streaks across the sky, separating it into hundreds of pieces of clouds and rain. Stromulites, or Storm, as he's called by his siblings, stared at the rain in his dragon form, stripes flickering ocean blue and turquoise signalling his distraught emotions.

His brother, Tye, had left to wreak havoc on the nearby village for Naga knows what reason. Tye had been one to stir up trouble everywhere he went, from setting fires to pranking a storekeeper, there was truly no end to his 'harmless' crimes.

Shamerica, or just Rica, was wandering the edge of the forest searching for 'Devil's Fuge' for something involving leather-bound tomes, skink blood and a statue of blessings. Weird, I know. Especially that skink blood.

Well, Storm could wish all he wanted about leaving this area and visit a village, but of course, he can't. That would be risking his life.

Storm flicked a rock the size of a human head in annoyance. His sibling had the dragonstone already, and they brag about it constantly which ticks him off even more.

Let me explain, a dragonstone allows the manakete to transform into a dragon. In this for mud blooded dragons, it turns them into people like reverse manaketes. Simple, unless the stone is defective.

Tye's was created for him by a manakete priest, like all Naga following manaketes. How they died is none of my business. All Storm knows is that an accident happened and the priest kicked the bucket. Tye doesn't like using it a lot, just to troll humans.

Rica's was made herself by pouring half of her 'human' energy into a pearl which she strung into a necklace.

By the way, Naga is a manakete, but she's dead and exists to help humanity, heck, she made the Falchion for that reason and gave it to the Exalt.

Grima wants the world to end. The Grimleal are made to do just that. Robin sure had a crappy family line… huh? Oh never mind my ramblings.

Now that I'm done babbling, let's see how the beginning of the end starts, shall we?

* * *

The first chapter's short. This is a short story anyway. ~Storm


	3. The Deathbound

**Chapter 2**

The Deathbound

Storm straightened his composure, the best a dragon could, as Rica appeared in between the multitude of trees on the outskirts of the clearing.

"Hi." Storm grumbled as Rica glares at him. She smiled as she carried her stuff to another section of the cave, the sound of cracking fire starts right after.

Tye busted into the cave in a flurry of flames as he deactivated his dragonstone. His crimson coloured scales caked with mud and twigs. Tye sneered at Storm as he flung a bit of mud onto his brother. Storm looked at the ground, defeated as the mud made contact with his scales. After all, Titamayacus was almost twice his size as a dragon.

"Nice mud bath." Tye remarked snidely. Storm continued to stare at the ground, he was no fighter, but all have a breaking point.

Storm's life had been nothing but a joke and a tool for his siblings after his mother died, the only dragon who truly saw his potential. The butt of every joke, every prank test and experiment. He missed his mother.

Tye soon claimed a large spot in the entrance, promptly kicking Storm out of the cave.

Storm slinked out of the cave sadly, this happened every night for countless years. Trees rustling, a deer hopped by, sounds of a Ylissen patrol and several squirrels came and went as Storm wandered aimlessly through the forest. He avoided flying for multiple reasons, mostly just not to get noticed by the nearby village inhabitant, if there were any left.

"Plegia this, Plegia that…" Storm mumbled as he cleared the merchant road of a log. Merchants brought stories and things from faraway places, little trinkets that a lonesome dragon would hoard instead of gold, silver and other shiny valuables.

Plegia had cut off a lot of the trade routes coming to Ylisse do to a war the last Exalt started and ended with his death. The current Exalt was a pacifist to the extremes due to childhood trauma.

In Storm terms, he thought Plegia's king is a big, selfish jerk.

A crystal bracelet, five feathered crowns and a ruby pendant. Storm gathered them up meekly before turning off the road and sprinting toward the core of the forest.

Deer leap out of the way, rodents scurry past the logs of decaying trees as Storm rushes past them with his little treasures in his mouth.

Dust trails and thundering footsteps are commonplace in the forest he lived in, dragons and wyverns populated this place while the humans were all but calm around here.

He skidded to a stop at a dragon-sized hole in the ground. Piled knee high were statues, pendants, bracelets and other foreign items. All failed attempts at creating a dragonstone.

Reaching into the hole, Storm pulled out a scroll no wider than his palm. Numbers were written on left painstakingly while the right was scrawled down with angry strokes. The left only had one word: FAIL.

"Number… five hundred and fifty-two." Storm mumbled to himself, pulling out an inkwell and a quill, setting them aside for later.

He picked up the crystal bracelet, brushing the five feathered crowns into the hole. Dragonstones were, well, crystals or just plain rocks that reflect light.

He sat down with his claws on the bracelet. Storm closed his eyes and raised the crystal a little higher.

A full minute past and Storm was starting to lose hope.

Suddenly, the bracelet's clear gem blasted out an absurd amount of energy, engulfing the immediate area in a sheet of white light. And just as fast as it came, it left a disappointed dragon in a forest.

"Huph." and the bracelet was forcefully thrown into the pit. Soon, number five hundred and fifty-two got an ugly 'FAIL' scratched beside it.

Now in a poor mood, he snatched up the ruby pendant with little to no hope left in this one.

"Number five hundred and fifty-three." he said to himself grimly, wings twitching from the cold rain. It was crawling into his scales, and pissing him off in return.

"Same old, same old." he said as he turned the small pendant in his claws.

"Raise, close, focus." He squeezed his eyes closed, still a bit angry at basically everything.

An hour passed, and nothing happened.

"ARGH." Storm snapped his eyes open and chucked the ruby into the mud, unaware of its faint glow and crack.

* * *

Storm slept with his wings folded above his head, shielding himself from the rain that got progressively worse. He was snoozing on top of the pile, very cliche for a dragon, I know.

His sleeping time was long enough for him to get spotted by humans, have a plan to get him killed, and set said plan in motion. This was all made to raid his pit treasure. Greedy little carp nuggets, jeez people, lay off the cash for a while…

"GET'M!" A voice rang throughout the forest, causing Storm to instinctively to get to his feet and stared where the sound originated.

Thirty or so farmers and fledglings mages, kids included, charged at his half-awake body.

"GRAH!" His eyes went into slits as he barreled past the line of attackers, effectively knocking them out. The remaining people went 'NOPE' and all scooted out, pitchforks and all. Wimps.

"That could've not happened." Storm huffed, slightly saddened by his violent reaction. He picked up the slightly glowing ruby and trudged back towards the cavern he despised so much. Storm felt like something special would happen today.

* * *

All these chapters are prepared in advance. AKA this story is sitting in my docs finished... ya have fun. ~Storm


	4. The Kingslayer

**Chapter 3**

The Kingslayer

Rica was trying to force Tye to take a bath. Tye was not with the idea that a bath is good.

"I told you," Tye growled, "NO is, FRICK YOU, GO AWAY and NOT A CHANCE." With each word he leaned closer to Rica's snout. Rica looked as if she could sweat a litre per second.

"YOU'RE THE PROBLEM RIGHT NOW." She deflected, ruffling her feathered wings in agitation.

"I'M THE PROBLEM?!" Tye stood up on his back legs and raised his wings, unbridled fury etched in every line on his face.

"HELL YEAH, YOU'RE THE LAZY CRAP SHOOT MESSING UP THIS PLACE AND FORCING STORM OUT _EVERY. SINGLE. NIGHT_." Rica gestured at the mudded stone floors and ceiling then at Tye. Tye had had enough at this point. He locked his powerful claws around Rica's slender neck.

"Listen, squirt." he seethed, his voice dropping to a deathly whisper, "I can end your _pathetic_ life right here, then I can finally finish off that _wimp_ you protect." Rica started wheezing as Tye tightened his grip around her neck.

"D-Damnit." With that Tye dropped her to the ground and stomped off angrily into a side room., leaving Rica to lick her wounds.

"Pathetic." She cursed under her breath, lying down on the cold granite floor. She was tired of this, so very much.

* * *

Storm licked the deer blood off his claws. He had done several things before returning back to the cave.

Killed a deer and ate it for breakfast, fixed the cord to the pendant for no reason whatsoever, knocked down ten trees for exercise and listened to a lonely merchant's song. He was now on his way back to the cave, feeling content with his little expedition.

He quietly slipped into the entrance, immediately noticing the eerie silence that coated the walls with hypothetical frost.

Rica was asleep in her dragon form and laying flat on the floor. He was honestly hoping that she could yell at him for getting a dragonstone, that way he could confirm that is was indeed a dragonstone.

"Huh." There were red marks around her neck, close to the place where her emerald dragonstone hung. As Storm scanned the wall, noticing the burn marks and claw lines etched in the stone, he heard lightning crackling. He just sighed. It was raining again, so much for sunshine and a good day.

" _Mom!" A little Rica chirped to a steel grey dragon._

" _Yes?" The grey dragon lowered her head._

" _I wanna have lightning breath!" The grey dragon laughed lightly._

" _One day, you might of course." she said, causing little Rica to jump around with joy, Tye stared at her enviously while Storm just looked dumb with his tongue sticking out of his mouth._

" _Scat breath." Tye mumbled, earning a glare from his mother._

Storm reached into the shelf and pulled out a book that fit both claws comfortably; he wasn't confident enough to use the dragonstone that might or might not be defective. Dragon made books were by far better than the leather-bound human book. Human books were way too delicate for a dragon to handle, ripping at the spine when said dragon tries to flip a page.

' _Stuff, fairy tales, whatever the heck Cheese sticks are and… a recipe for making chicken? This book has some weird stuff._ ' Storm thought, skimming through the yellowed pages. He wasn't looking for anything in particular, maybe just a spell or two. He's seen Tye use it so maybe it was dangerous?

Well, Storm didn't really care, just curious. And taking in some volatile magics.

Booming footsteps echoed across the cavern, presumably Tye storming off in a fit of rage. He often did that, as often as he verbally and physically torments Storm. By now, Tye was probably outside doing who knows what to humans. Tye loathed humans, even though he could turn into one, he seemed to be filled with hatred for them.

Rica was nice to the humans, the complete opposite of Tye. Sure, she could be sort of a jerk to Storm, but she means well.

Storm closed the book harshly, a cloud of dust flying into the air causing him to erupt into a fit of coughing and sneezing. After placing the old tome back on the shelf, Storm hastily left the room to escape the dust cloud.

* * *

"Okay, he left. So what?" Storm mumbled to himself. Tye had been gone for almost half a day. The night was falling fast and he was expecting Tye to come home and kick him out like every other night.

Rica had woke out a little after he came out of the book, tome storage room, and quietly started to tend her wounds while muttering curses. Storm, at this moment, finally realize she was here and jumped a bit from fright.

"H-Hi Rica…" he stuttered automatically, turning away to scoot out of the cave. Rica thought otherwise.

"Something on your mind?" She asked, stopping Storm in his tracks.

"N-No." He replied. Rica raised an eyebrow.

"It's about that ruby pendant." Storm facepalmed. Rica could read him like an open book, and that always unnerved him.

She walked over to him, limping slightly on her front right leg. Storm just watched her as she approached, his feet glued to the ground. As soon as Rica touched the ruby, she scowled at it and let go as if it were a red-hot ember. She moved her gaze onto a very nervous and scared dragon who, at this point, was sweating bullets.

"Idiot." she spat, lightly slapping Storm's cheek.

"Ow…" Storm mumbled, raising a claw to the slapped area.

"You put a crap ton of energy in this thing." Rica started, "And it ain't a Dragonstone if you were aiming for one. Instead, you made a fricken' BOMB of all things!" She then continued to rant about how many dynamite sticks would equal the power of the ruby on Storm's neck.

"I don't think it's a bomb…"

"HELL YEAH, IT IS."

"No, it isn't. It's a charged gem."

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT A MAGIC BOMB IS!"

"Oh. That's cool."

"HOW IS THAT COOL?!"

* * *

"You know, Tye has been gone for a pretty long time." Rica admitted after an hour-long kerfuffle about dinner; chicken Storm said, beef Rica argued.

"Come to think of it, he has been gone for a quite a while." Storm said, looking up from the roasting shark. Don't ask.

"..." Rica remained quiet, looking out at the water-soaked clearing. The rain stopped, that was a good thing, and the grey clouds were clearing out too. Silence overtook the room as the sibling sit and wait. Storm broke it was a shocking question.

"What if he never comes back, Rica?" She turned to look at Storm with a sad expression.

"Well, the world will cry, and the sky will moan. Then everything will die."

* * *

IM SO DUMB...~Storm


	5. Fates

**Chapter 4**

Fates

Storm sat outside the cave entrance, a vacant expression on his face. The past month had been torturous. The destiny he was meant to have, his brother and sister's role in the end, it was overwhelming.

"Argh." he hit his head on the stone wall of the cave. The world seemed a little more meaningless now. Especially after Rica removed the tangled energy within the ruby. The thing was constantly hungering for more energy to fill the void in it, this included souls.

"What now?" he asked himself, racking his clawing against the hard stone.

* * *

A burning field of wheat. A growing black storm. A crimson dragon with a brown mane. A fanged serpent in the sky. A deal struck at twilight. And when the tide turns to blight.

* * *

"Come on Storm." Rica said softly to the traumatized dragon. Storm didn't move, flooded by the mix of conflicting emotions.

"It's starting, isn't it?" Storm raised his head to look at a growing mass of cloud. Rica took a look at the mass, then at Storm's melancholy expression. She decided not to answer, leaving Storm and running out into the forest before taking off, feathered wings leaving a trail of down.

Storm, now alone, smiled sadly.

"And so it begins." He said as animals of all kinds fled the forest and passed his cave.

* * *

Rica shot passed a flock of birds, straight towards the looming darkness. Her eyes filled with determination and denial.

She saw great clouds of normal manaketes transforming and diving into the wall of black.

Of course, the Exalt was there too, leading the charge of normal humans and his royal tactician at his side.

With a great flap of her wings, she ascended higher into the air, just to take a nosedive into the swirling darkness.

Only a few seconds passed when she realized what was at the eye of the storm. And all she could do was drop tears and snarl in horror at what she saw.

"And so it begins..." she said, choking out the words before leaving the eye of the storm.

* * *

Tye grinned at the destruction of human settlements from the tempest.

' _That blood pact was worth the cost.'_ he thought.

Manaketes squirmed in the darkness of the storm while humans and Tanguel alike were thrown and shredded to their death. The puny Exalt was a pain in the butt though. Him and that tactician, Robin.

Tye laughed, a grin plastered on his crazed face, despite the pain and suffering of others.

"AND SO IT BEGINS." He announced triumphantly, twin ivory fangs jutting out of the sides of his mouth.

* * *

So... it's short... again. sorry.~ Storm

P.S. leave all the reviews you guys want. even if it's hate... but please don't do that. hate hurts.


	6. When the Sky falls

**Chapter 5**

When the Sky Falls

Storm watched the growing cloud with uncertainty. Rica had left ten days ago and she was never gone that long. Food was becoming an issue too, for all the animals had sensed the evil presence beyond the cloud.

Night was beginning to fall, the stars glittered with unchanged brilliance. Too bad the Earth was falling to something unspeakable.

Storm got up and returned to the safety of the cave, now hollow and devoid of movement. He lay on the ground, a bearskin under him, and tried to sleep despite the thoughts and voices that haunted him.

He fell into an uneasy sleep after some time, troubled thoughts leaking passed his mental barrier.

* * *

Storm woke up standing in a field of dead men, soldiers and knights of all banners. In front was a pile of dragon bodies, and Tye stood, unrecognizable, on the top. His once rich mane had patches torn off leaving bear scaleless skin and swatches of scales darkened to a purply black. The remaining scales were dull and covered in blood and the skin between his wings, torn and shredded.

But what Storm noticed first were the two long fangs that came out the sides of Tye's mouth. The telltale sign of the Demon Serpent.

Storm tried to shout, to move but found himself nailed to the ground, only able to watch what Tye was about to do. Rica was below his back foot, bloodied and beaten.

"Y-You… Power… H-Hungry… Fool!" with the last word she coughed out blood that flowed down her face and onto the ground.

"No, here, YOU are the Fool." Tye said angrily, another voice overlaying his, "And this is MY world!" with the final sentence, Tye brought up his claw and plunged it deep into Rica's chest. The air was filled with her wails of agony.

He showed the emotion of grim satisfaction, smiling as he pulled out her still beating heart out. Rica stared at it for a split second before going limp under Titamayacus' foot. Her eyes glazing over, the life draining out.

"RICA!" Storm shot up from his spot on the ground in the cave. He had been dreaming, he had to be. But it felt different, too real for the liking.

"Tye…" Storm's mind raced as it tried to explain it. In the end, he was convinced it was real and his emotions acted accordingly, sending fire down his veins and drowning out all other possibilities.

"You'll pay, dammit!" He shouted at the sky before charging out of the cave, flapping his wing and taking off toward the growing darkness with vengeance as his fuel.

* * *

Just a clarification here: I am not delaying updates to gain reviews. I just sometimes forget to post... my bad~Storm


	7. And the World Shakes

**Chapter 6**

And the World Shakes

Just as Storm closed in on the cloud, it dissipated into a flock of ravens, all black as night. Storm didn't flinch seeing this, instead, he dove down and landed in a cloud of dust.

When it settled, he saw before him were dead bodies, just like his dream. The ruby clattered on his scales as he made his way forward, toward the pile of dead dragons. Tye wasn't there anymore, though Rica's mutilated body was.

Storm slowly climbed the pile, tears starting to well in his eyes again. When he made it to the top, his tears were dripping onto his sister's corpse. He put his claw on her cheek. Cold as she was dead. He clung to her neck, his tears no longer held back for he was crying openly now.

"I was supposed to die. But I didn't. So you did." Storm had loved his sister, even the bossy parts. But maybe it's just she won't ever do that again to him.

Storm let go of her neck, drying his tears with his claws. He was here to accomplish something, and he was going to do it in the name of Shamerica.

Suddenly, Rica's body began to glow. Then the light gathered and floated off of her body and turned into a sphere. Storm stopped drying his face to move closer in curiosity. Then the ruby glowed a rich crimson red in response to the light, sucking the little globe into the ruby as it dimed back into its boring, none glowy form.

Storm stared in shock from this development, soon choosing to ignore it and continued to look for Tye.

He jumped off the pile and started on the trail of ravens, their bodies making a line toward a speck in the sky.

Snarling, Storm leaped into the air and flew at top speed at the speck, knowing exactly who it was.

"FILTHY DASTARD!" Storm screamed as he slammed into Tye, sending both plummeting down. Tye turned to face him midair, and he was _grinning_. This pissed off Storm even more, the ridges of anger scrunching up even more as he spewed fire at Tye, burning what was left of Tye's wings.

"FINALLY, YOU'VE COME!" Tye laughed darkly, seemingly unaffected by his burning wings, his voice was still overlaid by another one. With a great flap of his wings, Storm launched into Tye's stomach and crashed into the earth.

Tye grabbed hold of Storm's horns and headbutted him. Storm fought back, trying to push Tye back into the crater that formed on impact with the ground, scratching Tye too. Tye was stronger and flipped Storm onto his back, only for him to retaliate and cut a deep wound into Tye's arm. Tye just smiled, the glint of madness in his eyes.

"Very funny, brother!" Tye said nonchalantly, putting a foot on Storm.

"YOU ARE NO BROTHER TO ME." He screamed and kicked up using his back legs, prying Tye off of him and forcing Tye to land farther off.

Storm stood up on his back legs, wings open.

"To me, You are the END." Then the two charged at each other, wearing contrasting expressions.


	8. You Will Know

**Chapter 7**

You Will Know

Tye racked his claws against Storm's cheeks, sending warm blood onto his claws. Storm bit down on Tye's right wing and, with great effort, tore it clean off, a splash of red covering his left eye. Both skidded to a stop before looking back for more.

Storm smelt of unbridled fury. Tye, madness beyond comprehension.

Storm dung his claws into the neck of Tye and slashed down leaving a five-meter-long gash in him. Blood was meaningless now, pain was nothing.

Tye was tiring, the loss of blood getting to him. The imbalance of his missing wing affecting his attacks. He grabbed Storm's right arm and brought it up to his mouth, and bit down, the metallic tasting blood cascading into his throat.

Storm wasn't having this and shoved his claws into Tye's eyes. That didn't work. Storm used his jaws and attempted to crush Tye's snout. A slash on Tye's arm, a burn on his hollow eye sockets, the snapping of his elongated cheek fangs.

In a fit of agony and rage, Storm pried Tye's mouth off of his arm, blood quickly gushing out. With a roar that shook the ground, Storm started The End times. The flora all died at the moment, all decomposing at alarming speeds. All fauna fell over, rotting and giving in. Cracks formed, splitting the Earth and spewing out magma. The Sky was tinted red-grey with heat and ash, the smell of decaying bodies hung in the air.

"Glorious!" Tye said, suddenly jerking up. He looked at Storm despite his lack of eyes, his smile no dimmer than before.

Storm didn't answer, his mind too fogged with blood and death to think. His instincts rule him now, commanding him to destroy and kill.

He ran over the Tye on all fours and locked his claws around his brother's neck. Tye didn't fight back, just laughed.

"The End Times!" He cackled, hollow sockets still leaking blood,"So much Power for one so Young!" Storm tightened his grip, his eyes shrinking to slits and mouth drawn back to show white fangs.

"NAGA, THIS WORLD IS NOW CLAIMED BY RUIN, AND YOUR PRECIOUS CHILD DID IT ALL!" Tye yelled at the sky with all his strength he had left.

Storm then broke his neck with a resounding ' _SNAP_ ' that echoed throughout the surrounding area only to be drowned out by the fires that burned and crackled.

The bodies that littered the ground had burnt to the bone, all pristine white and void of the gore that had once coated them.

Storm stood there, his mind recovering. He never noticed the red energy that flowed out of his late brother's body, slowly forming a red orb that crashed right into Storm's pendant.

The battle was over, but so was the world he lived in and everything the Fates had in store.


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The End

Storm sat down, blood leaking from several wounds that covered his luminescent stripes. He was still steaming in rage as he snarled at the sparks in the air. It had started raining fire from the sky, the Earth as barren as it had been when the Earth came to be.

Storm denied the fact that he had started it and blamed it on Tye. Plus, he was too wrapped up in his own emotions to deal with anything outside of his mind.

A light circle appeared in front of Storm, though he ignored it, never even acknowledging its presence. Out of the circle came a woman with a golden, blue handled staff and long green hair. Her aura was one of a goddess with her white clothing and various golden magic items on her low hanging belt practically screaming it.

She glanced at Storm, then at the ensuing fires behind. Storm chose this time to look up and stared the onlooker in the eyes.

"Naga, you have no place here in this hell." He said bitterly, voice barely louder than the crackling fires. 'Naga' turned slightly to face him. Storm growled at her in response.

"Leave!" Storm roared, rage bubbling up again. The goddess, undeterred, then spoke,

"My name was once Naga," She said, "But I am 'Naga' no more. I am Palutena, Goddess of Light." At the end of the last sentence, Storm had had enough of this, sprinting at full speed toward Palutena, snarling and growling animalistically.

The goddess held out her hand, palm facing Storm, and stopped him in his tracks, a stunned expression morphing onto his face.

She walked over to him, floated up to the pendant and touched it while Storm stared at her, lips still drawn.

"To you, I offer peace." Palutena whispered into the gem before backing off, still floating.

Storm watch with his jaw agape as scales and skin alike peeled off his flesh, almost immediately splitting off into smaller glowing specks. He closed his mouth when his eyes left him, when his flesh melted off and turned into the glowing dust floating around him.

The dust started swirling around him, like a swarm of piranhas around their meal, and soon no part of Storm was visible.

Palutena watched as the glowing dust gathered into a semi-dense ball that floated in front of the skeleton that stood in the place of Storm, his organic tissue stripped from his bones. The pendant glowed an intense crimson red as the specks of light funnelled into it, flashing brightly everytime one entered.

The bones, now no longer having tendons to hold the joints in place, clattered to the ground in a heap, charred earth forced upwards.

The goddess picked up the pendant gingerly, away from the heap and stepped backwards, suddenly disappearing into the smoke.

The gods will go on to remake the Earth, though, not without differences.

What happened to Storm? Well, the gem he and his brethren were trapped in was thrown into Tartarus, the deepest pit in the newly made underworld, never to be seen again by the eyes of gods and mortals alike... or so the Legends say.

Shadow creep along ruin stone

Frost chills to the bone

Rebirth is of fire form

And unstable as a raging storm

* * *

well, here's the end. like I said, short story. that's also the reason I couldn't really add Fire emblem mechanics into it. if you read the summary you would (probably) realize where this is going...~Storm


End file.
